Start Me Up
by Tigersflame
Summary: A variety of different ideas featuring Pezberry.
1. Vampire

**Chapter Title:** Like A Vampire  
**Pairing/Characters:** Rachel/Santana, brief Finn/Rachel and New Directions.  
**Rating:** Unknown  
**Summary:** Santana Lopez has changed since the summer...  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Author's Note**: I decided to split up the Pezberry Database into One-shots and Dabbles.

* * *

Santana Lopez leaned against the wall, her dark eyes drifting over the crowded room. A while ago, she would have grabbed a red cup, dragged someone onto the dance floor and partied with the rest of them long into the night. The next morning she would find herself in bed with Brittany and suffering from a nasty hangover.

But that wasn't the case anymore, since not only was the blonde dancer now dating Wheels once again – apparently a cheesy love song works for girls other than a certain short diva – but she doubted that she could be with her even if she was single. It wasn't that she was fighting her sexuality anymore; she had given that battle up during the summer and outed herself to her family including her grandmother.

While her parents had taken it well, her grandmother wasn't so thrilled and after an intense conversation, the Latina had been kicked out of her abuela's house. It was only when Santana reached her car did she remember that she left her keys on the coffee table inside the house. Opting not to go back for them, she ended up walking home. That was the worst mistake she ever made.

Santana closed her eyes, fighting the urge to lift her hand to her neck, the bite mark had long since faded away leaving unbroken skin but she could still feel the marks. That was all it took to be a constant reminder of that night, but even when she wished desperately for it to have been a dream, she knew it wasn't. With a soft sigh, the Latina turned her attention back to the party going on around her.

From her position, she had a decent view of the room allowing her to spot several familiar faces, some were Cheerios, others were Jocks but the most had been from Glee club. The last group rather surprised her but she expected that it was mostly because of their winning streak they had going on; everyone loves winners. Hell even Coach Sue has laid off them for the moment, though Santana wasn't sure how long that would last.

One of the first people she spotted had been Brittany, since it was sort of a habit to seek out the girl. The dancer was sitting on Artie's lap as he talked with Sam, whom was sitting on a couch looking a bit awkward. Most likely because of the redness in Artie's face due to Brittany's movements, the blonde was practically giving Wheel's a lap dance as she watched people dancing, completely obvious to the crippled boy's growing problem.

On the dance floor, Mike was dancing with Tina; well it was more like her watching as he showed off his moves. However, the two were interrupted when Puck and some guy came over; grabbing the boy and dragged him off towards the kitchen where some jocks were gathering. The Latina grimaced since she knew some drinking game was bound to start soon which only meant that in due time the house would be littered with staggering drunk guys who would undoubtedly hit on any girl their unfocused eyes landed on.

Her mind now occupied with ideas already forming on ways to avoid the nearing disaster, the Latina absentmindedly watched as Tina left the dance floor and made her way to a corner where Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine were located. The first two were standing together while they talked, leaving Blaine standing off to the side occasionally taking a few sips out of his red cup. The two divas paused for a moment to greet the girl, before resuming their previous conversation, most likely gossip since the gothic girl leaned in as they talked in hushed voices.

Santana's eyes lingered on the group, curiosity getting the better of her as she noticed the serious look on Kurt's face. Normally when the boy gossiped he would have an intrigued or excited look, and judging by the growing concerned looks on Mercedes and Tina's faces something had to be going on. Tilting her head to the side a bit, she closed her eyes briefly searching for the familiar high pitched voice among the other sounds.

"…canceled their date," Kurt murmured.

"But I thought this was their date night?" Tina asked, looking back and forth between the gossipers.

Mercedes nodded, "That's the only thing the girl talked about this whole week."

"Why would he cancel then?" Asian girl frowned. Mercedes shrugged and then both girls turned to the male diva. Kurt crossed his arms as he looked back and forth between the curious stares.

"Don't look at me," He replied with an eye roll "I don't understand half of what he does."

However, Santana noticed his eyes had shifted towards the love seat across from the stereos for a brief minute. There sitting on the seat was Quinn Fabary next to some guy and it was clear from their closeness a bit more was going on than causal talking. If the flirty look on the Cheerio's face and the responding almost idiotic look on the boy's was anything to indicate. Santana observed the couple or at least soon to be couple, her eyes focused on the shaggy haired guy.

He looked decent enough and although he wore a Leatherman jacket; she didn't think he was on the football team, possibly the swim team instead. She glanced back to Quinn, only to meet hazel eyes that harbored a bit of confusion for a second, a wary smile was shot her way before the blonde turned and started a conversation. It didn't surprise Santana seeing as the blonde was still trying to figure out her motives.

At the beginning of the year, when school started back up, Sue had called her former cheerleaders into the office to talk to them about rejoining. She even announced that one of them would be the Head Cheerleader, but not without proving herself first, a typical Sue strategy to see who could handle a challenge. It failed though when Santana ended up declining both offers and left the room leaving two gaping mouths and a hopelessly confused Brittany.

The last thing she heard before the office door closed behind her was, "I think Lord Tubbington slipped something into my orange juice again when I wasn't looking." Ever since then Quinn had been a bit skeptical of her, but since Santana hadn't done some sleek maneuver to steal the title out from under her, the blonde had let it go. That didn't mean she wasn't still wary of the Latina. Thus, Santana became used to looks of wariness, cautious and confusion given to her from Quinn.

Especially when someone would mention Cheerio related thing or Brittany would ask her to rejoin so they could be the Trinity again, finishing school the way they started. Santana really wondered what the blonde's reaction would be if she told her, that she had more important matters to worry about than stealing her Captaincy.

"Look, they're here." Tina announced suddenly, unknowingly snapping Santana out of her thoughts. Her eyes traveled to the door to see the tall form of Finn Hudson making his way through the crowd, behind him was Rachel walking through the small gap he created.

The couple made their way over to the gossiping group after Kurt waved them over. With a quick exchange of greets, Finn mumbled about finding the guys and made his way to the kitchen were a string of cusses were issued followed by a roar of cheering. As soon as he disappeared into the idiotic wasteland, the gossip hounds and Tina turned back to the tiny diva.

"Are you okay?" Tina asked a bit nervously, even though Rachel had on an academy award-wining smile pasted onto her face, it was clear she didn't want to be here. Anyone could see it; Santana rolled her eyes, at least anyone with a brain, she thought thinking of the giant oaf.

"I'm fine, why would you ask something like that?" Rachel inquired; there was no hint of anger or bitterness in her voice. Even Mercedes and Kurt exchanged glances for a minute a bit caught off guard.

The Latina, however, could hear the slight waver in her voice, which, coupled with her fake smile made it clear she was trying to hold herself together and appear normal. A part of the ex-Cheerio wondered why the girl hadn't just given jolly green a piece of her mind instead of being dragged here.

When silence fell, Blaine excused himself to the dance floor, he made it halfway there when Brittany grabbed him. The blonde had finally abandoned her boyfriend's lap to dance. Santana amused herself by watching them, well mostly Brittany; own the dance floor while the conversation from the diva crowd plus Tina turned to Glee, solos and in Kurt and Mercedes's case, gossip around the school.

After about two songs, Santana heard an argument brewing in the kitchen, which quickly turned into sounds of a fight. While a few curious looks were thrown towards the kitchen door nobody really paid much attention to it, chalking it down as a drunken rumble. But the shouting grew louder and everyone's attention was now on the kitchen.

Santana could make out Puck's voice among the crowd trying to tell Finn to calm down. However, it apparently didn't work as the door flew open, hitting the wall from the force, and people closest moved away as two boys, Finn and some jock, came stumbling in fists still flying at each other. Santana narrowed her eyes on the jock; it was the shaggy haired guy she had seen earlier with Quinn.

"Finn, Greg, stop!" Quinn shouted shoving her way through the crowd, Rachel right behind her. Her words fell on death ears, as Finn punched the boy in the mouth causing him to stumble back a bit before he countered with a punched to the side of the giant's face.

This seemed to piss Finn off even more as he full on tackled the shorter boy to the ground, a few people scrambled out of the way. Finn straddled the jock and started punching him mostly in the arms as Greg blocked his face. "Get the fuck off me!" His voice muffled.

"Then back the fuck off!" Finn hollered, his words slurred together. He raised his fist to slam down on him again but Puck and Mike broke through the crowd and dragged him off the boy.

"She's not your girlfriend, Hudson," Greg growled out, getting to his feet. "So I don't see why the fuck you're sticking your nose into my business." Finn lunged at him but was stopped in his attempt. Quinn finally broke through the crowd, going straight to the jock's side asking him if he was okay. He nodded allowing her to look at his busted lip and bruised arms.

"Get away from him, Quinn." Finn spat angrily, struggling against Puck and Mike's hold trying to break free, the blonde whirled around giving Finn one of her trademark 'HBIC' glares.

"What the hell is your problem, Finn?" Quinn demanded calmly, something she only did when she was getting ready to rip someone apart. Those closest to the blond, excluding Greg, backed away already knowing when the Cheerio got like this consequences were bad. However, either because of his angry or lack of brain cells, Finn ignored the warning signs instead, asking his on question.

"What the hell are you doing with him?" He asked, childishly. Quinn arched an eyebrow in disbelief, at the damn near whine in his voice. Actually, everyone was looking at the Quarterback dumbfounded, either because of his actions, his question or the fact that a certain short diva was standing right behind her oblivious boyfriend. Santana wondered if he would realize who was behind him before he said something stupid. "If you are trying to make me jealous or something you don't have to, I still want to be with Quinn."

Apparently not.

The room went deadly quiet, even those whom had been muttering comments underneath their breaths fell silent. Nobody said anything, clearly waiting for him to correct his mistake but Finn just stood there, completely obvious, and staring hopefully at Quinn like he wanted her to leap into his arms and start kissing him at his confession.

"Is that so?" Rachel said softly from behind him. Finn stiffened, apparently having forgotten whom he came with. He closed his eyes and seemed to be telling himself that he heard wrong. But when he turned around, the Latina saw him pale instantly once he realized it wasn't just his imagination. He opened his mouth trying to form words, Rachel cut him off raising her hand.

"You know what Finn Hudson," The small brunette folded her arms calmly, "I've gotten sick and tried of this game you keep playing with Quinn and me. Since the beginning you kept having trouble deciding between the two of us and then when you did finally start a relationship. It seems like the one you aren't with is suddenly the one you're in love with. When the truth is you are nothing but a child that wants to keep his toys to himself. And I am done playing your game. My only regret is that I've wasted my time for this long. Goodbye Finn."

Having said all that she need to, Rachel turned on her heel and preformed a perfected diva storm out through the crowd and out of the front door. Santana watched her leave as she debated on following her or not since it was obvious that the boy she had just left behind was her ride here. And once the thought settled in, the diva would most likely come back in, which would result in more Finchel drama.

Reluctantly moving away from the wall, ignoring the whispers, Santana strutted through the crowd people moving out of her way by instinct. As much as she enjoyed the verbal bitch slap, the amusement would quickly become annoyance if she had to witness a love fess between the two. Although from the tone of her voice, Berry did seem serious but either way, she might as well make sure the hobbit got home safe.

By the time she made it halfway to the front door, somebody had turned the music back on, trying to fill the stunned silence not that it worked. All around her, Santana could hear people already talking about what happened; the guys from the kitchen were being questioned on what caused Finn Hudson to completely lose it. Walking past a group of girls, the Latina couldn't help but catch some of the conversation.

"Why is he just standing there?" A blonde asked one of her friends, a redhead shrugged.

"Maybe he's shocked." She suggested.

"Or it didn't register." A dark haired one said a bit of amusement in her voice. Dark eyes glanced back at Finnocence, he didn't even respond to Puck as he tried to get him away from crowd, he wouldn't move. He just stood there staring at the space in front of him, with a stunned, yet confused look on his face, as if he was really trying to figure out what happened. The girl was right, it probably hadn't registered to him yet. Still the look on his face.

Santana smirked.

_Priceless_.

-X-

Rachel sniffled feeling her composure slip from her control; she barely managed to keep till she reached the front door. The reality of the situation had sunk in and her eyes automatically became watery with tears. In all honestly she didn't know who she was more upset with, Finn for playing with her emotions or for at herself for allowing herself to be played.

It was not as if she hadn't known why he suddenly wanted to go to a party instead of having their previously arranged date. And even as he went one and one about how great it would be, how everyone was invited even the glee club and how it was suppose to be the best party of the year, she knew the real reason.

Quinn.

But still she had went, hoping that maybe when the party was over they could go and talk somewhere private, that maybe he needed to see Quinn moving on with someone else in order to finally get over her. Rachel shook her head that thought had flown out the window the moment the boys had crash-landed into the living room.

She could tell what was happening even before he spoke, how could she not, it was a loop with him. One minute he would be serenading her and the next shooting puppy dog looks at Quinn. That was how it always been, something that she knew but tried to ignore but only a few days ago did she really decide it was time to do something about it. The day that she had tried to speak with him about future duets for glee.

He had been off focus, which wasn't unusual as he tended to zone out whenever she started talking too much. So she hadn't paid any mind to it, until she noticed him glaring directly over her shoulder. He didn't even notice, when she turned around to see what caught his attention, but as soon as she had, the diva almost wished she hadn't. There standing at her locker was Quinn, but she wasn't alone as a guy was leaned in towards her while they talked.

It was clear that he was not an unwanted guest considering the fact that the newly reinstated Head Cheerleader wasn't giving him one of her signature 'out of my way' glares. And from the look on Finn's face, he knew that. To make matters worse, the blonde had caught sight of the couple, raising an eyebrow at Finn's stare making him turn away give an excuse and storm down the hall obviously upset.

But Rachel stayed, her eyes drifted over to the jock before looking back at Quinn. There was no satisfied or smirks, thrown her way to indicate the Cheerio step it up for Finn's reaction. It didn't even seem like they noticed the affect they caused, that alone unsettled the diva, she didn't know what was worse the fact that seeing his former girlfriend with another boy had set Finn off so badly or the fact that it wasn't even a underhanded plot and it still affected him.

It was then everything became clear to her. She knew what she had to do, but she didn't expect it to be in front of a crowd. But hearing what he said to Quinn, right in front of her had finally made her realize that it was useless. By the time, she had finished and turned around, she had forgotten about the witnesses. Thankfully, nobody said anything or tried to stop her, although she had seen Mercedes move her way out of the corner of her eye only to be stopped by Kurt grabbing the black girl's arm.

The small diva had mentally thanked the boy, as much as she appreciated her friends looking out for her at the moment she knew she wouldn't be able to handle her friends coming to her right now, at least not without crying. And at the moment she had been humiliated enough, partially because of Finn and by herself for actually allow herself to be played by the boy for so long.

Rachel squeezed her eyes together a few times fighting off the urge to cry, taking in a shaky breath and wiped her eyes in order to correct her watery view. The street was quiet and if it wasn't for the numerous cars parked up and down the street, she wouldn't have even assumed a party was going on. Apparently, she wasn't the only one whose house had soundproof walls. But as Rachel looked at the cars, a thought entered her mind.

She needed a ride home.

Rachel sighed, considering her method of transportation was Finn's car and she doubted it would go over well if she asked said driver for a ride. Now she needed a new way home, which was either calling one of her dads or asking someone else. And considering her phone was currently in Finn's car, she was left with only one thing to do.

_I hope that they will take it easy on me tonight, _Rachel thought to herself. She could already feel a headache coming on, because without a doubt, Mercedes and Kurt would want to talk and the subject will be about her and Finn. Even if she expresses the desire not to discuss the topic, her fellow divas would hint around it until she caved. Something she knew would happen considering she had been subjected to it several times before.

Well maybe if she just stayed quiet they wouldn't push her tonight and save it for the morning or for a girl's night which was sure to follow in the next few days considering the events that had taken place. The diva took a deep breath turning around fully intending to go find the two gossip hounds only nearly bump into none other than Santana Lopez who was standing behind her.

"Santana." Rachel gasped out, surprised at seeing the former Cheerio leaning against the closed door as if she had been there all along. If the amused look on her face was anything to indicate, she probably was for at least a few minutes. The diva inwardly scowled herself for not paying more attention to her surroundings.

"Berry." The Latina responded, tilting her head to the side, her eyes traveled from Rachel to the street behind her, completely ignoring the smaller brunette in front of her.

Rachel watched Santana warily, she was surprised by the lack of insult the girl had failed to deliver considering it used to be the Latina's favorite hobby. But that was the thing, _used to be_, ever since last summer Santana had changed and everyone knew it. It was still the number one subject on the rumor mill, because not only had Santana passed up becoming Head Cheerio, something everyone knew the girl would have killed for at one point in time.

She had done something nobody seen coming, she quit the Cheerios all together. Numerous reasons were tossed back and fourth, that it was some plot to steal it from Quinn's nose, that over the summer she had been knocked up and decided to quit before she ended up like Quinn and even that someone had some kind of dirt on her and blackmailed her to get her off the squad. Nobody knew the real reason and the Latina wasn't talking, not even to Brittany, something Rachel knew because she had overheard Mercedes and Kurt cornering the blonde dancer for answers one day in glee.

They had only stopped after Santana, who strangely enough didn't quit the club like she had the squad, glared at them. But they had gotten enough from the blonde to understand she didn't even seem to know what was going on. While Rachel was sure the duo thought Brittany was covering for her friend. The diva knew from the mixed look of confusion and concern on her face, she wasn't faking, she was just as confused as everyone else.

But during all of this Santana remained unfazed, while some would have thought all the attention on the Latina would have caused problems for her, it just wasn't the case, as everyone seemed even more scared of her. Despite not being a Cheerio, the moment Santana strutted down a hallway, everyone, even jocks and cheerios, would get out of her way. Like they thought she was about to release all kinds of hell on the first person that got on her wrong side.

And it wasn't hard to understand why, it was like there was something dangerous about the girl. Not like when the Latina would go around throwing slushies on people, or claiming she was from 'Lima Heights Adjacent' and say that she had razors all up in her hair. No, it was different and the feeling was unnerving, like some helpless prey in the presence of a predatory which was exactly how Rachel felt at the moment.

"Excuse me, but I must go find Mercedes and Kurt," Rachel said weakly, as she looked into dark eyes that seemed to pin her place.

"Why do you need them?" Santana asked, her tone wasn't insulting, it actually sounded like she was genuinely curious. "I would have thought even you would have had enough drama for the night."

"Once it was decided that we were coming here, Finn and I thought it would be best to take his car, since he knew the way." Rachel replied feeling a bit silly now for having forgotten this fact earlier, "and after tonight I doubt it would be wise to get a ride from him."

"So you're gonna ask those two?" When she received a nod as an reply, Santana raised an eyebrow, "I don't think that would be wise, think about it, Lady Lips and Wheezy won't rest until they have every single detail including the moment you woke up and seen the Man-child as he really is."

Rachel hid a grinned, noticing that despite everything the Latina still had her flair of nicknames. But it soon faded when she realized she was in the same spot as she had begun. Santana watched the girl in front of her, knowing the smaller brunette was mentally going over ways to get home.

A part of the former Cheerio was wondering if she would take the hint and realized she was willing to give the girl a ride but when she saw the diva's eyes flicker towards to the front pocket of her jeans where the black cover of her phone was partially showing, Santana almost rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Berry, I will take you home." Santana said just as Rachel opened her mouth, when she saw the diva's jaw open again this time in surprise; she did role her eyes this time. Dramatic much?

"But why would you do that for me?" The diva blurted out, seeing the offended look on the Latina's face, Rachel continued trying to explain, "I mean I appreciate the offer and I would like to take it but I am a curious on the fact of why you would waste your time taking me home when there is a party taking place right behind you."

"First off its better then you going back inside to face Finnept again and we both know you won't get any peace from those two to until they know everything." Santana paused for a minute before she shrugged. "Besides I was about to leave anyway." She said, it was not really a lie considering she had thought about leaving since she had arrived. But she didn't want to drawl to much attention to herself, not rejoining the Cheerios still made everyone stop and stare at her even thought it had been a few months now. People seriously needed to get a life, pronto.

When Rachel didn't respond, Santana sighed getting annoyed, "Look, unless you want to go back in there and risk the chance of running into the man-child, I suggest follow me because I'm not gonna be standing out here all night." She said with that she stepped off the porch and walked to her car that was parked next to the streetlight. Not looking behind her, she could tell the diva was weighing her options but soon she heard the shorter girl moving to follow her.

By the time Santana walked over to the driver's side, Rachel stood in front of the passenger door, still looking a bit unsure. The Latina smirked at her unlocking the door and slid in, not bothering with her seatbelt. She glanced over amused as Rachel got in and buckled up automatically, Santana started the engine ignoring the music that instantly broke the silence, as she pulled away spoke.

"Besides Berry, I needed to pay you back." She said nonchalantly. Rachel looked at her curiously.

"For what?"

The Latina smirked "For putting Finny boy in his place, it's about time someone did it. Well besides me, and plus that look on his face. I hope that slime ball Jewfro was lingering around in there somewhere." She said. And if she remembered correctly, she had passed him on her way out the door, video camera in hand.

The rest of the ride was mostly quiet; a few times Rachel had to point out the direction to her home when she noticed the streets becoming more familiar. When they pulled up to the house, a car was already in the driveway indicating that the parents were home. Santana felt a bit relieved that she did not need to park up the street somewhere and double back just to be on the safe side. Despite her annoying qualities, the future Broadway star's scent was alluring for some reason.

"Thank you for the ride, Santana." Said Rachel smiling, obviously feeling more comfortable near the presence of her home.

"Whatever Berry," Santana replied watching the diva get out, she waited until Rachel waved and entered her house before driving off. It was still early and the party would still be in fully swing but Santana had not been lying when she was going to leave anyway. Not to mention being stuck in a car with that scent had made her hungry, a quick meal before going home sounded good.


	2. And then I Fell

**Chapter Title:** And Then I Fell  
**Pairing/Characters:** Rachel/Santana, brief Finn/Rachel, Santana/Brittany and New Directions.  
**Rating:** Unknown  
**Summary:** Rachel Berry has an idea, but she'll need help from a certain Latina to do it...  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Author's Note**: Yeah after reading so many 'Let's make them jealous then accidentally fall in love' fics I wanted to try my hand at it. Might turn into a story, might not. But I had to get it out of my mind.

* * *

It is a rare occurrence for Santana Lopez to be thrown off guard, since the Latina was always prepared for anything. Having been in cheerleading with a coach like Sue Sylvester – half the time, she honestly wondered if the woman was trying to train them for the army or something – prepares anyone for anything. But the dark haired, ex-cheerio was currently standing in front of Rachel Berry, of all people, speechless, for once. But to her credit, anyone would be thrown off too if said diva came up to you and asked you to pretend to date her. Seriously, what the…

"…hell, Berry?" Santana demanded, after breaking out of her shock. The amused look on the diva's face made her feel a bit embarrassed about her reaction, she could only image what she had looked like staring stupidly with her mouth opened, kinda like Finn whenever anyone says anything to him. But could anyone really blame her, it wasn't every day that your enemy turned sometimes tolerable teammate come up to you with a suggestion like that.

"Well, it has come to my attention that we are both in a predicament in which someone we have feelings for is…" Rachel started but the former cheerio raised her hand stopping her in her tracks.

"Let's try that again, one sentence or less." the Latina ordered, Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I want us to pretend to date." Rachel said simply.

Santana narrowed her eyes at the shorter girl; she was standing there like they were discussing the weather or something not suggesting that they date in a semi-crowded hallway. Granted nobody was close enough to eavesdrop but Santana wondered even if they did, would they think they needed to be sent to a mental hospital because of the absurdity of it all?

Who would really believe that she, Santana Lopez, would go out with Rachel Berry, the social reject, even in a joking matter? It was up there with Puck becoming the model student, or Finn becoming anything more than a gym teacher or coach to anybody over the age of five.

Before the Latina could say anything however, Rachel beat her to it. "I know this must seem sudden to you, and while I would like to discuss this, I personally would like to do it elsewhere, incase someone were to accidentally overhear us. You remember how to get to my house, correct?" Rachel fired off. Santana could only nod, causing the future Broadway star to smile, "Good, stop by today after school. I usually have my vocal class today but it was canceled, so I believe we could talk this over then. Have a good day, Santana."

With that the diva turned and walked away. Santana could only stare after her until the bell rang. "Crap," she whispered to herself as students began filling the hall once more. Turning back to her locker, she opened it locating the books, she needed for her next class. She couldn't believe not only had Rachel Berry caught her of guard, she had left before the former-cheerio could say anything. Shutting her locker, she headed to class knowing she wouldn't be able to focus.

A few hours later, the final bell rang for the day and, the Latina made her way out to her car ignoring the giggling girls that passed her in red and white uniforms, most likely heading to the field for practice. Normally it would have pissed her off, but at the moment she couldn't be happier with the fact she wasn't a cheerio. Her mind was still on Berry's sudden offer so she knew that she wouldn't be able to focus.

Despite having told herself earlier that she'd say no and wouldn't go to the Berry house at all, she couldn't help but feel curious as to what the hobbit was on about. Everyone knew she was a lesbian, in fact, thanks to the man-child Finn the whole town knew. Because of that, it wasn't hard to guess who she liked. After all, she and Brittany had always been together that is until Brittany started dating Wheels. Now she was forced to share her Brittany time with the crippled boy.

Actually that wasn't much at all since Wheels started keeping the blonde dancer occupied so she wouldn't spend time with the Latina. Santana couldn't really blame him since she was known for being a bitch, stealing boyfriends and messing around. Since she came out she had changed a bit, but some people couldn't get her reputation out of their heads. That only proved to piss her off, she had finally came out of the closet – well mostly pushed out – only for the girl to still be wrapped around the transformer.

It sucked majorly.

Santana was startled out of her thoughts when a knock came on her driver side window. She turned to see Rachel standing outside the driver's window. The Latina blinked, rolling down the window of the car. "What is it now, Berry?" she asked cautiously, unsure of what she expected of the diva now.

"Well, my dad can't pick me up at the moment so our meeting might be pushed back until I can get…" The shorter brunette was cut off when Santana unlocked the passenger side door and motioned to it.

"Get in." She said. This time it was Rachel who looked surprised. The Latina's lips twitched but she managed to keep the grin down, finally, the diva had a taste of her own medicine. When the girl looked ready to protest, Santana rolled her eyes. "Look hobbit, I don't have all day to wait for you so either you get in now and we go to your house so you can explain whatever the hell you were talking about before or you can stand here and we pretend this never even happened."

Rachel nodded, moving around the car to the passenger side. She opened the door, getting and placed on her seatbelt. Santana shook her head a bit at that, as she didn't even bother with her own seatbelt before starting the car up and drove. The ride was quiet for the most part, Santana finding her way to the Berry family's residence rather well. It helped that when they were younger, the two had been on the same bus route, and Rachel had always been one of the first kids dropped off. As soon as the car stopped, Rachel hopped out and motioned for Santana to follow her, which reluctantly the Latina did.

"Take a seat on the couch, I'll grab us some snacks." Rachel said as soon as she closed the door, Santana nodded and walked over to the couch flopping down. Quickly spotting the remote on the coffee table, she grabbed it and clicked on the flat screen. She busied herself by flipping through the channels, but her thoughts were focused more on the shorter girl roaming around in the kitchen.

Question upon question was piling up in her mind, half of them asking along, why she even came here and the others wondering what the Broadway diva was after. It wasn't long before Rachel reentered the living room; she placed a large plate loaded with fruit and snacks on the coffee table along with one bottle of Gatorade, pausing as she looked up to meet the Latina's eyes.

"Would you prefer something different?" she asked holding up the hand with the other bottle of Gatorade. Santana shook her head causing the girl to flash her a winning smile as she set the bottle down before sitting down on the couch. Not one to beat around the bush, Rachel cleared her throat. "I suppose you are wondering why I have asked you to come here…"

"I already know, Berry. You want us to act like we're dating." The Latina cut her off as she narrowed her eyes. "What I want to know is what the hell has gotten into you to even think about something like that."

Although a bit displeased with the interruption, Rachel let it slide as she explained. "Well, as I have mentioned before we both want someone that is currently in a relationship with someone else. While I would usually either sing a song to express my feelings in glee or wait it out to see how things are, I am tried of the same routine, I feel as though a different approach might get a more satisfying reaction for both of us. You are well aware of my feelings for Finn and I know you still have feelings for Brit…"

"Don't say her name, Berry." Santana growled. She knew that the diva, along with everyone else in the Glee club and most likely the whole school knew of her feelings for her best friend. But it still didn't give anyone the right to bring it up. It was her business; she didn't need anyone else's input.

"Right, sorry. But as I said, I feel that us dating would change things in our favor." Rachel pointed out.

Santana raised an eyebrow, "So you want to make them jealous by us _dating_?" she asked rolling her eyes at the last word. She nearly laughed when the diva confidently nodded. "How exactly would that work, Berry? Everyone knows we don't get along, let alone stand to be in the same room for more than an hour. It would just cause everyone to end up in Ms. Pillsbury's office by the end of the day."

In her mind she could already see the line of students looking confused as they mumbled to each other or themselves as they stood outside the guidance councilor's office. While the gingered hair woman made copies of a pamphlet that read 'So You Think You Might Have Lost Your Mind' for everyone. It would be amusing, but it wouldn't get the right response.

"You're right." Rachel agreed, "But I am certain we can come up with something that would cause everyone to believe that we are involved. That is, if you agree to it?" She added as an, afterthought.

Santana stayed quiet for a moment in which Rachel took a breath, accepting the silence as a push to continue.

"The plan itself is for us to pretend to be a couple, but we both know that if we were to come out as a couple right now, since as you said most people would either visit Ms. Pillsbury or think it was another plot in order to bring the club down. So I'm afraid this will require some time in order to take affect."

Santana narrowed her eyes at Rachel, "Exactly how much time?" she inquired.

Rachel met her glaze head on as she answered, "Two weeks, a month at most." Santana opened her mouth, but the diva continued. "We need to make this believable if we want this to work Santana. The fact that we never talk unless you're insulting me, only makes things much harder. I'm just saying unless you want everyone to watch our steps, meaning we will be questioned until one of us snaps." Knowing the diva was right, Santana rolled her eyes.

"So how do we do this, Berry?"

Rachel grinned.

-X-

During the time she had been in the Cheerios helping Sue take down the Glee club from the inside, she had found herself thinking several times that the woman was a mastermind. Santana never expected to meet someone that could reach her level, even though Quinn and herself had come close once in awhile. But what Rachel Berry was doing was a completely different level.

After setting some guidelines to the plans, they had decided on the best way to become friends in the public's eyes. This had been difficult because there really wasn't any way for them to suddenly buddy it up without getting some suspicious glances thrown at them. It was the next day after school while the two were in Rachel's house, the headquarters – as Santana dubbed it – when suddenly after a few tossed out ideas the small diva gasped, standing up with her eyes wide. She paced back and forth before going to her computer, sitting down and typed away.

Curiosity ate at the Latina until she found herself questioning what the singer was up to, and in response Rachel finished up whatever she was doing and turned to Santana with a smirk on her face, telling her she'd find out tomorrow. The rest of the time until Santana left had been spent with her trying to get Rachel to talk only to end up being distracted by some vegan food that surprisingly turned out to be good.

But now, the Latina sat in her usual seat in glee staring at Mr. Shue shocked while he explained that someone had informed him it was time to bring the club closer together and the best way for that is for an assignment. Everyone was to work with someone they normally wouldn't and so he had picked out who would be working together. Santana tuned out most of them after hearing Brittany with Mercedes and Quinn partnered up with Wheels.

Although she already expected as much that neither of them would be paired with herself, she already knew who her partner would be. Which was only confirmed when she heard her name called shortly followed by that of Berry. Knowing that appearances need to be kept, she spoke up. "Now hold up, my ears must needs to be checked because I did _not_ just hear you put me with the hobbit." She said, leaning back in her seat and folding her arms.

Will sighed lowering the paper he had been reading, Santana absentmindedly wondering if there was a golden star on it somewhere, and looked at her. "The whole purpose is to bring this club even closer together. Ever since we have started to pull together we have been unstoppable and I want to continue that." He said looking around as he received a few nods and half-shrugs. He frowned at the lack of response, but before he could say anything or Rachel for that matter – as the girl looked ready to give a speech – the bell rang.

Santana remained in her seat while everyone started leaving out of the room. She forced herself not to react as she ignored Brittany's hopeful glance until the blonde dancer admitted defeat, allowing Artie to usher her out of the room. The Latina felt her heart ache a bit at ignoring the blonde, but she couldn't help it. Right now it wasn't safe to be around her, because the end result would either be saying something hurtful or breaking down crying. Neither was an option she wanted to do.

It wasn't like when she confessed her feelings she expected Brittany to leap into her arms, well not right away, but she wanted to at least have a chance, a strong one which turned out not to be the case at all.

"Santana?" Rachel called softly from beside the piano, her tone indicating she had obviously seen what happened. "Would you like to come over to work on the song? I believe it would be a good idea to start now." She said, mindful of the lingering people in the room even though they seemed to not be paying much attention.

"Look Berry," Santana started but stopped in midsentence as she noticed the look in her eyes. Was that pity she saw? No, it something else. Swallowing the harsh words she had been ready to fire off, she muttered 'whatever', ignoring the few glances cast their way as she followed Berry out of the room.

Once they arrived to the house, Rachel went off to the kitchen for refreshments, leaving the ex-cheerio to head up to the room alone. Santana entered the room, taking a seat in the chair, which was turned slightly to the wall facing the large poster of Barbra Streisand. She turned from the wall to the desk, were sheets of paper were laid out around the laptop. A quick skim over one of the sheets confirmed her suspicions.

The Latina frowned; no wonder Rachel always seemed to try and take charge of the club. She was practically the one running it with Mr. Shue throwing in a few ideas here and there. Turing her attention away from the paper, her eyes fell onto the screen of the laptop that showed a PowerPoint that listed several ideas for their plan.

She skimmed over a few stopping to roll her eyes once in awhile at some of the suggestions. "What do you think?" Rachel asked, causing Santana to jump at the sudden noise. She turned around to see Rachel walking in with two bottles of water and a bowl with chips in it.

"You really expect this shit to work, Berry?" she asked. Rachel nodded as she handed Santana one of the bottles then she put the bowl down on the desk.

"I am confident that at least some of them will work, the real problem was for us to find a way to be around each other without suspicion with has now been taken care of." Rachel said confidently.

The Latina didn't reply as she read over some of the ideas, a few of them were small things such; talking in public, sitting together at lunch and even walking to class together. All of which could be overlooked as working on their song, but then it was taken up a step with actions that showed them slowly becoming friends like talking to each other without mentions of songs or glee. So far none of it was that bad but it was the final steps that made Santana roll her eyes.

"So you want me to act like a preteen boy with a crush?" Santana asked with a glare, "I am not going to act like that man-child even if you paid me, Berry."

Rachel sighed.

"I am not trying to turn you into an adolescent boy, Santana," the diva informed her before sitting down on the chair and gestured towards the screen. "As you can see, I'm thinking of ways for us to seem like we are actually forming a relationship and not just suddenly declaring ourselves involved with each other with nothing to back it up."

"Whatever Berry, you can do the whole 'lingering touches' and 'stolen glances' since you obviously had practice with Finnept, but that's ain't how _I_ works." Santana replied with a smirk causing Rachel to glare at her.

"That's how you were with Brittany." The diva countered before realizing what she had said. However, Santana already turned away from her looking at the screen as if she didn't hear anything. Rachel bit her lip, mentally scowling herself, "I'm sorry Santana, that wasn't-"

"Whatever, let's just get on with it. I don't have all day." Santana said cutting her off, wanting to drop it. Thankfully, Rachel took the hint as she turned her attention to the screen. The Latina nearly sighed in relief when she started going over the plan.

This is going to be a long month.


	3. At The Bar

**Chapter Title:** At The Bar  
**Pairing/Characters:** Rachel/Santana, brief Finn/Rachel, Santana/Brittany mentions.  
**Rating:** Unknown  
**Summary:** Santana goes to a bar and prepares for another lonely night but finds she might not be alone this time.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Author's Note**: Yeah I know this kinda lost its fire halfway through but I figured this would most likely be what would happen at least at the start of a story like this.

* * *

Grey clouds loomed over the city while, the chilling wind nipping at her caused her to swiftly zip up her jacket as she to trudged through the semi-busy street. Everyone around her seemed to be rushing this place or that, for something or another obviously trying to get their errands done before the rain started. Not that she could blame them, usually around now she would have started for home too but now she could barely stand the sight of the place.

Not when it held so many memories, she thought ruefully. Images filling her mind mostly featuring a beautiful blonde woman with a loving smile, she closed her eyes forcing them away along with the unwelcomed feeling of stinging in her eyes. Taking a shaky breath, her dark eyes quickly started to search the building up and down the streets hoping for something that could help make the pain go away even for the night.

Her prays were answered when she heard a burst of music along with loud cheering with a quick glance around, she spotted it. Across the street was a karaoke bar, she frowned at the thought of hearing a bunch of songs being sung by strangers that usually had a few too many before going up on stage but it would probably be easier to tolerate after a few drinks anyway. After a brief look in both directions, she crossed the street determined to forget even if only for a bit.

X

Upon entering the place, the first thought that went through Rachel Berry's mind was that it was packed. For a moment, she stood stunned at the amount of people, back in Lima, Ohio most wouldn't be caught dead within a place like this. However, the people here actually made it feel more like a bar then the place she went to her senior year of high school.

When she had gone to the bar there she had been nervous as hell but it turned out to be for nothing when the place was deserted enough that the owner had let her in with the promise she wouldn't drink any of the alcoholic beverages of course. Not that she had minded, her eyes had been set on the stage since she had gotten there. It had been her first time on a stage alone with nothing but her, the music and the stage.

There wasn't anyone to seek applause from, no reason to question if she was singing well enough or anything like she had experienced multiple times not that she didn't mind the audience. She loved to hear the applause and cheers of people enjoying her voice. But very seldom does she get to be on stage without caring how she sounded, only caring about what she felt in that moment.

So when her best friend and roommate Kurt Hummel had practically threatened her to go out with him and a few co-workers she had been a bit hesitant until she realized where they were going. The look on Kurt's face had been hilarious but since it was a karaoke bar, he hadn't been too surprised and let it go fairly quickly thankfully. She figured it was because he thought she'd take it as a way to still practice her singing despite going out for a different purpose. Tonight she was getting on stage but her songs would be from the heart.

X

Santana Lopez sipped on her drink, her eyes closing at the strong taste of the alcohol. She hated it but the results were worth it, she stared down at the cup on in her hand debating if she should drink it fast or slow. The whole purpose for coming in here was to get wasted but thinking about it now she didn't feel like stumbling shitfaced through the streets in the dark and possible rain. She knew she'd be able to handle herself if she was sober but who know what kinds of demons could take advantage of her if she was drunk.

Thinking over the pros and cons, she sighed knowing that she would have to watch her limit, tipsy was the furthest that she would go. Sitting back in her seat, she turned her attention to the bar itself, it wasn't bad. She had thought there would bee a whole bunch of drunken freshmen college kids on stage singing off key or something while drunken fools cut off from other bars for reaching their limits sat hunched over their drinks hoping to get a few more in before they are forced to go home. But it wasn't the case, while a bit packed everyone seemed to be mostly from work or college but not the troublesome crowd she would have thought.

Since the time she had entered only two singers had gone up on stage, the music itself of recent times and not centuries old like she always assumed they would be. The performers themselves while not really the best were good enough that her ears weren't bleeding not that they would considering the owner of the joint must have realized the drawl backs of people coming up to sing. The music in the background would subtly rise while the singer's voice seemed to be drowned out a bit by the song's original singer.

Hearing a sudden uproar of clapping, the Latina looked over her shoulder to see a group of people cheering on a small brunette that was making her way to the stage. She turned back to her drink as the beat of the instruments started up, she winced at the familiar song. The same song that she had sung to the woman she thought she would spend the rest of her life with, it was the song that she had sung the day she asked the blonde dancer out for the first time after having noticing her love for music.

It was a wonder why the blonde didn't choose singing instead of dancing but she had claimed while she loved hearing the music. It was the beat that got her the most, she just wanted to have someone sing for her while she dance. The Latina shook her head at the memory, cursing under her breathe in Spanish. The reason she was here was to fucking forget not spend the entire night thinking about it. She raised her glass to take a drink only to realize it was empty, figuring that another drink wouldn't hurt she looked around for the bartender.

She quickly located him standing with a customer, she was about to wave her hand to get his attention. But noticed that both of them seemed to be staring at something, turning around she most of the bar's attention was focused on stage where that brunette from earlier was standing, singing her heart out. For a moment, Santana ignored the familiar lyrics instead focusing on the woman's voice.

She nearly gasped, it was powerful and intense, even without the words, and the sound of her voice alone was enough to get the point across of what the song was about. Santana felt lost in the emotion emitting from the brunette, unconsciously listening to the words for the full affect. Her eyes became unfocused, and she was transported back in time. Right back to when it had all started, the day she wasn't able to deny her feelings for the same gender or more importantly her best friend. That song had been playing the day she had lost control and finally kissed the other girl before realizing what she had done. And later when the blonde had forced herself into the Latina's room and demanding that they talked it out.

Santana had found herself listening to it again when those piercing blue eyes locked on hers and she was told that they had to replay the kiss because it wasn't a proper one. So deep in thought, the Latina didn't notice the song ending or the slight pause before everyone started to applaud loudly. She didn't even notice when the source of all the attention made her way to the bar taking a curious glance towards the dazed woman before sitting on the bar stool next to her. In fact, Santana didn't notice anything until the bartender cleared his throat loudly jolting her out of her thoughts, to which she glared at the man.

"What the fu…" she started fully intending to tear into the rough looking man, but before she could a hand was placed on her shoulder causing her to snap her head towards the owner. Her eyes widen a bit in surprise from seeing the brunette singer sitting beside her. The Latina briefly wondered when she had got there while she looked down at the hand on her shoulder. Seeing the other woman's momentary confusion, the brunette quickly took advantage turning to the wary man.

"Yes, she'll have another on me." She informed bartender flashing him a smile, he paused for a moment but when she gave a nod of confirmation he moved on to fixing the drink without a word. Santana watched the exchange quietly, feeling her irk die down as she realized why the man had been bothering her. For a moment she felt guilty but shook it off, after all he was the one that wasn't paying attention earlier. Instead she turned her attention to the woman next to her, raising an eyebrow when she was offered a hand.

"Hi, I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry." Rachel said, flashing the same smile that the Latina saw her give the man, for a second Santana thought it might have been a bit flirty but now after seeing it twice she recognized it. A show smile, the same that she had used when going on stage, the Latina ignored the slight pain in her chest at the reminder of her ex.

"Santana Lopez," Santana responded, her eyes swiftly took in the woman before her. She was beautiful, from the black sleeveless dress that she was sporting to the brown eyes that looked back at her with curiosity and confidence. The Latina narrowed her eyes, now that just confirmed it. "So tell me does Ms. Broadway usually buy drinks for strangers or am I your first?" She asked enjoying the surprised look on the singer's face.

"How did you –" Rachel started but Santana cut in.

"I know about Broadway, well that was mostly a guess you have the whole stage personality so it was either that or something in the area. As for possibly being your first well, the reactions of your friends over there told me that. But since only one of them is really watching us, while the others seem to not either notice or care I'm guessing he's your best friend in the bunch."

Rachel nodded, turning her head to see Kurt glancing her way occasionally, he looked a bit startled to have finally caught her attention. He straightened up in his seat, tilting his head in question, obviously wondering who she was talking to, she shook her head mouthing 'later' to which he gave a nod before turning back to the rest of the table. With that done, Rachel turned to see the Latina smirking at her in amusement, ignoring the heat rising her in cheeks, Rachel spoke.

"Am I bothering you?" She asked a bit awkwardly wanting to find out now before she made a fool out of herself, Santana shook her head.

"You can stay as long as you want, you did get me a drink after all." She replied lifting up her glass that had been brought over by the bartender while the diva was preoccupied. Rachel smiled back, "So are you going to answer my questions?"

"Well I am trying for Broadway; I actually have some audition coming up. How did you know?" Rachel inquired; she didn't think she mentioned anything about it. Santana gave a nod towards the stage.

"Your performance was a pretty good indicator, but your smile basically told me everything." Santana explained, seeing the bemused expression on her face, she continued, "The show smile, one of those razzle dazzle them types."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Did you just make a _Chicago_ reference?" She asked amused watching the Latina take a sip of her drink with a slight embarrassed look on her face. "I love _Chicago_ but _Funny Girl_ is my all time favorite." She offered with a soft smile, "As for buying strangers drinks, we aren't exactly strangers now are we?"

"I guess not." Santana smirked.

"So, since we aren't strangers, are you going tell me what brings you here tonight?" Rachel asked, it had started out playfully but taking in the sudden change in the woman's mood. Her grin faded into a look of concern, knowing that she had touched on a obviously touchy subject. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, I should have expected that." Santana said bringing her drink to her lips, she took a sip wishing for a moment that it was something stronger. Damn, she wished logical hadn't been on her side when she picked her chose of poison for the night. She was seriously considering going back on it and just take a fucking taxi home instead.

"Who is she?" Rachel asked in a small voice, the Latina bit back a harsh comment refusing the falling into her old defenses.

"It doesn't matter." She said instead, "She left, I doubt she'll be come back anytime soon."

"I'm sorry." Rachel said softly, something in her voice caused Santana to look her in the eyes. Her response to wave off the apology died on her lips as she realized the look reflected in her eyes. She saw the same look in her reflection every time she looked into a mirror nowadays. Feeling her walls starting to come down, Santana broke eye contact trying to say something anything to break the mood but found herself chocked up.

"I…um….I think I need another drink." She finally got out after a minute, motioning towards the bartender for a refill.

"I'll buy, if you don't mind." She heard Rachel's voice beside her, she felt herself nod acknowledging the offer for what is was. For once welcoming the company, it was going to be a long night and at least for the moment, she wasn't alone.


End file.
